In recent years, electronic devices have supported complex operations of various user functions based on the development of hardware technologies. Electronic devices according to the related art support a multi-tasking function. However, although supporting activation of a plurality of user functions, the multi-tasking function operated in the electronic devices supports only operation of a specific user function according to a user input control.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.